


Back Together

by beyond_bewildered



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Epilogue, Future talk, Just added Naoto because I love her, M/M, Persona 4: Golden, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Talking, VEFET 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_bewildered/pseuds/beyond_bewildered
Summary: It's time for Yosuke to visit Yu instead in Tokyo after not meeting for a long time. It's been a while since Yu had left Inaba and everyone's grown up a little while holding onto the fun high school memories they had. Now, Yosuke and Yu can meet up face to face to talk about the past, future or anything really. Does it matter? The bros are back.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 22





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gigglepud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglepud/gifts).



Yu was looking at his watch as he was waiting for the next train to arrive in Tokyo station. He knew the trains in Japan were almost always on time, but he couldn’t help glance at his watch every 5 minutes, as if his stare could force the hands of his watch to move faster.

“Senpai, calm down. The train will be coming soon.” Naoto said as she noticed the constant glances by Yu at his wrist.

“How long has it been since you last saw Yosuke? Two or three months?” Naoto asked. 

“Four. Ever since we all went to Hokkaido together, remember?” Yu replied. Ever since he moved back to Tokyo to study for his degree, the entire gang had only met up a couple of times. Naoto and Rise had also returned to Tokyo to pursue their respective careers. However, they were always busy and this meant all three all them rarely met up anyway. 

Naoto however managed to make time to meet up with Yosuke in the train station today. She said over the phone that it would be just like old times again.

“I wished Rise could be here too. Shame that she had to go to a modelling shoot.” Naoto sighed and shook her head. “Still, it’s pretty insane how popular she is now. Maybe it’s good that she isn’t here. We’ll be swarmed by Risette fans everywhere.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll plan a dinner together one day. We’re all Risette fans as well……” Yu replied but did not complete his last sentence as he was distracted by a familiar face in the sea of people leaving the doors of the latest train to arrive.

“And here’s the number one Risette fan himself.” Yu proclaimed as he smiled widely and pointed at Yosuke. He was dragging one luggage bag around by its wheels but still had his signature headphones around his neck and same unkempt dyed brown hair. Same old Yosuke.

Yosuke came running and hugged Yu right near the train platform. Yosuke must have really missed him, Yu thought. Yu hugged back as well, an appropriate big old welcome to the city that Yosuke had always wanted to live in. 

Yosuke finally let go of Yu and started picking up the luggage bag that he threw down on the floor. “Were you waiting for long, partner? Sorry about that, the train got into a slight delay.”

“It was fine, we didn’t wait long at all.” 

“We?” Yosuke asked. It seemed like he did not notice Naoto at all. One turn of the head and he eventually noticed the blue-haired girl who was smirking at the events unfolding in front of her. 

“Oh, Naoto! You came here as well?” Yosuke grinned even wider. It was supposed to be a surprise that someone else besides Yu was going to meet him. Judging from his smile, the surprise was very well worth it.

“I see how it is, Yosuke-senpai.” Naoto teasingly elbowed Yosuke in the ribs while her eyes pointed towards Yu who looked puzzled by the teasing tone of Naoto.

“What do you mean by that, Naoto-kun?” Yosuke puzzlingly replied as all three of them started to move towards the exit of the train station.

“Nothing. Just glad to see you too, Yosuke-senpai.” Naoto said as she gave him a quick hug before busily looking through her phone. This gave time for Yu and Yosuke to have a short mundane chat together on their way to Yu’s and Naoto’s parked motorcycles. 

Naoto suddenly muttered, breaking up the conversation by the two. “Ah, crap.”

“What’s wrong, Naoto?” Yu and Yosuke replied nearly at the same time.

Naoto sighed and shaked her head. “It seems like I’ve just been assigned to a case right now. Sorry Yosuke, but I have to go.” Her face told one of regret but Yosuke and Yu knew that she was a woman dedicated to her job as a detective. She was never going to turn down a case when presented to her. 

Yosuke immediately understood and with a few words he swept Naoto’s worries away. “It’s alright, Naoto. Thanks for meeting up with me in the first place. Stay safe.”

Naoto smiled as she reached for her helmet and turned to Yu. “Senpai, remember about organizing that dinner with everyone. I’ll promise I’ll be there for that one.” Yu simply nodded and smiled. She turned to Yosuke and hugged him once again. 

“Welcome to Tokyo, Yosuke.” 

And just like that Naoto was off leaving a cloud of soot in her wake. 

Yu grabbed the two helmets at the back of his motorbike and handed one of it to Yosuke. “Well then, let’s be off now.”

Yosuke accepted the helmet and put it on. “Where to? I’ve only been here once, you know?” 

“What about we head to my place, first? Or should I say our place?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, what do you want, Yosuke? I have tea, coffee and even a bit of Milo if you’re up for it.” Yu was rummaging his kitchen closet, taking out a pair of mugs to be washed and used.

“I’ll have some green tea, thanks.” Yosuke replied as he sat down behind a small dining table that was probably enough to fit four at most. He took a look around Yu’s place and was impressed how clean it was. He had been to Yu’s bedroom in Inaba before and it was as clean and tidy as it was then. And to think that they’ll be staying together for the next two years. He would have to change his messy ways, or he might even get kicked out by his partner shortly after moving in.

“Y’know, I was really surprised when I got here.”

“About what?” Yu looked up from washing the mugs to Yosuke’s unusual question.

“I mean I asked you to find me a place and you suggested that I stay with you in this really nice flat. I really didn’t expect that. You sure I’m not causing any trouble to you by staying here?” Yosuke looked sheepishly while leaning onto the chair. 

Yu looked quizzically at Yosuke’s reply. It looked like he was done filling up both mugs with green tea. He said nothing at first, only bringing both mugs to the dining table and sat right beside Yosuke.

“Oh, thanks.” Yosuke said as he sipped onto his green tea.

“Yosuke. Don’t worry about it. We’ve known each other for a while now. And you’re my partner right? Wouldn’t you enjoy seeing this face for the next two years every day? Or did you want to live alone instead?” Yu finally replied Yosuke’s question. His tone of voice was always so calm and cool to Yosuke that he couldn’t tell whether he was teasing Yosuke or was genuinely hurt by his words.

“N-N-No, of course I would love to live with you. I’m kind of relieved actually to stay with someone I genuinely like.” And that was the truth. Deep inside, Yosuke was overjoyed at this arrangement. He didn’t want to be living alone in Tokyo but he just couldn’t shake his feeling of self-doubt even among someone who had accepted him a long time ago. “But, I figured you had a roommate living with you all this time as well.”

Yu rolled his eyes and chuckled ruefully. “My roommate? I’ve never been gladder to have seen someone leave in my entire life. He was a nightmare to be with. But you? I trust you, Yosuke.” 

“Thanks, Yu.” Yosuke smiled at last and Yu was glad that was the end of it. 

“Speaking of surprises, I’m still not over that fact that you decided to study business in Tokyo. No offence but I always figured you would just eventually take over at Junes in Inaba. Why come here at all?” Yu was eager to change the topics to something lighter. Besides, he was genuinely curious at Yosuke’s decision to study in Tokyo.

“Have I never told you why?” Yosuke was surprised by the question.

“No, you didn’t. You just rang me up one day saying you were going to study here and asked me to find a place for you. I guess I was too busy to really ask you why.” 

“Oh really?” Yosuke said as he sipped his green tea one more time. There was a short silence as Yu was expecting Yosuke to continue talking. It was about to be 1pm and he considered cooking some food for lunch. He thought of putting together a bento as it reminded him of the many times he shared his lunchbox with Yosuke back in high school. 

“It’s because I love Inaba.”

This statement took Yu by surprise. It was clearly contradictory to his intention to move. “Wait, what does that even mean? Surely you would stay in Inaba if you loved it so much?”

“No, it’s because I love Inaba that I left it. I love everything about it - the cosiness of the surroundings, the beef bowl from Aiya Restaurant, taking a scooter to Shichiri Beach, the entire Central Shopping District and most of all, I love the people there.” Yu was surprised at the emotion that Yosuke was talking with, professing his love for Inaba after all those times he ranted to him about how small and pitiful the town was.

“But, the people there…..they’re suffering because of Junes. Because of me.”

“That’s not true, Yosuke.”

“It is. They don’t think I hear it but I know that they’re complaining about how big Junes is. And how they would have to close down the shops in two or more years unless Junes closes down. They smile at me every time I’m there but I don’t know if it’s their usual friendliness or their fear of me.”

“It’s not your fault, Yosuke. There are people who like Junes as well, like Nanako.”

Yosuke smiled at the mention of Nanako. “Yes, her. She has grown up a lot now, hasn’t she? She hasn’t stopped singing our new theme song as well. Same old Nanako.” Yu was glad to see Yosuke smile. He had a lot of responsibility placed on his shoulders at a young age and Yu thought that was something he didn’t give himself enough credit for.

“But I also love Junes. I’ve grown up with it and I’m not giving it up whatever people say.” Yosuke’s eyes lit up when he said that. Those determined eyes whether he was facing Shadows or just people in general was what made him a strong partner for Yu to have.

Yosuke took a deep breath before composing himself to finally answer the initial question. “I came to Tokyo because I wanted to change Inaba. I wasn’t going to stand and just take over Junes. I’ll study business in university, learn about the businesses here in Tokyo and how they operate on a day to day basis. I’ll gain all this knowledge and experience and I’ll bring it back to Inaba. I’ll find a way to make it work. Junes and the Central Business District. I’ll make sure that both businesses will be full of life. This is my dream, Yu. This is why I came here.”

Yosuke had finally stopped talking and took another gulp of the green tea that was already turning cold. There was silence in the air for a few minutes after that. Yu was not someone who spoke a lot but he was truly mesmerised beyond words on what he had just heard. He wanted to pat Yosuke in the back and congratulate him on finding such a noble reason to come to Tokyo. But, he couldn’t just because he was simply in awe at how much Yosuke had grown since they first met in Inaba. His shoulders were now broad and standing high along with his head, no doubt looking forward to the future. He was no longer that kid who cried and blamed himself when Saki had died. No longer that person who continuously worried about being someone special.

“Erm…partner, you’re still here?” Yosuke sheepishly asked as Yu snapped out from his thoughts. Yosuke nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “That was pretty soppy, wasn’t it? Sorry about that, I made it a bit weird.”

“No, it’s fine. Saki would be so proud of you.” Yu immediately hugged Yosuke. He was so proud of Yosuke for turning into someone he couldn’t even recognise anymore, in a good way. He remembered how Yosuke had looked up to him all this time as some sort of superhero. Now, he has grown to be a superhero for all of Inaba. 

Yosuke was taken aback at the sudden hug by Yu. He was about to speak up on how hugging was for girls but thought against it. And he decided to hug back, a tighter embrace than the one earlier in the day. 

“Well then, please take care of me, partner.”

Yu looked up from the tight embrace at the now fierce brown eyes of Yosuke who simply grinned at what he just said.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for a male-male ship before so this was an interesting experiment for me. I love both Yu and Yosuke from Persona 4 and always thought they were the biggest bros I've seen in any type of media. Their final social link is one of the highlights of the game as well. 
> 
> This story was inspired by Yosuke's worries on his future and his relationship with the Inaba Shopping District. I always found his story through his Social Link interesting so I decided to tackle it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
